voyage en namoureux
by littlemisscrisscolfer
Summary: Kurt et Blaine sont en voyage de noces en France... de la romance et de rating M pour quelque chose!


Bon, j'ai fait ce rêve hier soir après avoir lu une fiction entière (j'aime les insomnies !). Donc , ceci est un one-shot de plusieur chapitres (2 ou 3) rating M (ça va être mes premiers lemons oh wow). C'est basé sur Klaine (Kurt+Blaine) donc s'il y a des homophobes bah tirez-vous ! (oula je suis rageuse)

Glee ne m'appartient pas heureusement… ce serait du porno pour Klaine xD

Bonne Lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviews :

∞∞∞∞Voyage en Namoureux : ∞∞∞∞

-kuuuurt c'est quand qu'on arriiiiive? Gémit Blaine pour une centaine fois depuis le départ de l'aéroprt.

-Blaine, je te l'ai dit et te le redirais, bientôt! T'es un petit garçon des fois mon chéri on dirait que tu as 5ans!

-j'ai 5 et demi d'abord! Lui répondit le brun.

Kurt et Blaine étaient maintenant mariés depuis 5jours ils allaient à leur voyage de noces en France. Wes David Nick et Jeff s'étaient tous les 4 cotisaient pour ce voyage qui sera magique.

Quelque Minute plus tard …

-Blaine Chéri réveille toi ! On est arrivé à l'hôtel… BLAIIINE!

-Hum… Quoi… on est arrivé?

- Oui mon chéri lui répondit Kurt en prenant une voix comme si Blaine était un petit garçon.

-trop bien ! On va à la réception ?

Le couple alla à la réception une dame assez âgée les accueilli avec un sourire.

-Bonjour ! Bienvenu à l'hôtel le vingtième§ je m'appelle Brookly, si vous avez besoin d'aide à quelque chose appelé moi!

-bonjour !nous avons réservez pour Anderson.

- Ha oui ! Le séjour de voyage de Noce! Tous mes vœux de bonheur!

-Merci ! répondit Kurt

-vous aurez donc la chambre 206 voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ?demande Brookly.

-Non merci c'est bon ça va aller! dit Blaine.

-très bien c'est au 3ème étage prenez l'ascenceur!

-Merci à plus tard!

Kurt et Blaine se retrouvèrent vite dans l'ascenceur en train de s'embrassait fugueusement.

-oh putain j'avais tellement envie de te faire ça! Tu m'excite vraiment avec ce jean skinny! Dit Le Bouclé

-Blaiiine on est bientôt arrivé… calme toi imagine si quel… fut coupé Kurt à cause de la main baladeuse de Blaine qui s'étaient faufilée à l'intérieur du jean du Châtain. Heureseument la porte c'était ouverte et il y avait personne.

-Bon chambre206… on est arrivééé informa Blaine

-naaan sans dec' Blaine! Se moqua Kurt

-oui bon… allé moi je veux finir ce qu'on a commencé!

Kurt n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Blaine avait ouvert la porte et avait poussé son époux contre le muret s'était attaqué à ses lèvres en passant sa langue autour de celles-ci. Kurt commença a enlevé les boutons de la chemise du bouclé pendant que les mains baladeuse de Blaine se posa sur les fesses du châtain en les tenant fermement. Ce dernier gémit quand Kurt finit par enlever sa chemise et en pincer ses boutons de chairs.

-hoooooo… Blaine viiiite! Je suis trop excitéééé!

-mmmmh bébé attends je sais mais haaaaaaa…

Blaine venait d'entrechoquer leur érections. Kurt poussa Blaine sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur ses jambes et commença à suçoté le torse parfaitement musclé de Blaine en y laissant des marques rougies.

-dire que tout ça c'est à moi! Dit Kurt avant de gémir

- pour toujours et seulement pour Kurt Anderson!

-j'ai envie d'essayé quelque chose… hésita Kurt

-je suis déjà pour… sauf si c'est pas pour faire l'amour…

-mince ! je voulais jouer au scrabble… Blaine… oui c'est pour ça!

-allé dit moiiii! S'impatienta Blaine

-bon voilà j'ai pensé que si je mettais un tenue plus sexy… on pourrait faire des choses encore plus coquines…

-houla… toi t'es déjà sexy et on fait des trucs déjà coquins!

-oui… mais avec Rachel on s'est dit que pour ce voyage en namoureux on pourrait faire des choses moins raisonnables!

-allé ! ok… tout est dans les valises ?

-j'arrive attends 5minutes. Dit Kurt en allant avec sa valise dans la salle de bain.

Blaine chuchota un « ok » avant d'embrasser le châtain.

C'est long cinq minutes pensa Blaine. Et puis zut Blaine enleva son boxer et se servit de sa fidèle main droite jusqu'à ce que Kurt sortit habillé comme un policier avec des menottes

-putain kuuuurt pourquoi on n'a pas pensé à ça plus tôt? Demanda Blaine

-j'y avait pensé mais j'avais peur que tu ne sois pas chaud à cette idée… mais là j'ai vu ce que tu faisait en m'attendant petit coquin! Va falloir te mettre les mennooooottes dit-il en faisant tourner les menottes autour de son doigt.

Il se rapprocha de Blaine en se mettant à quatre patte et pris les mains de blaine et les attacha au lit. Kurt embrassa Blaine fougueusement, leurs langues firent une danse qu'elles seules connaissent les pas. Blaine mit fin au baiser pour reprendre son souffle et le châtain s'attaqua à son cou en y laissant des marques rouges, le Brun gémit et poussa un grognement de frustration puisqu'il ne pouvait pas touché ou même serrer Kurt contre lui à cause des menottes.

Kurt se leva et se mis devant Blaine debout et commença un striptease lentement.

-putaiiin Kurt viiiite je te veux et vite fit Blaine

-patience Blaine… lui répondit-il en enlevant son pantalon.

Sa chemise était heureusement à clips pensa Blaine. Kurt était maintenant nu et se mit à califourchon sur le bouclé avec un tube de lubrifiant à la main qu'il sortit de la poche de son pantalon. Et leurs erections s'entrechquèrent

-putain KUUURT! Gémit Blaine

-Quoi Blaine ? qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- TOI! Kurt je ne veux que toi! Que tu me prennes!

-d'accord mon chéri

Kurt mis le gel froid dans ses mains. Le brun écarta ses jambes et entoura le bassin de Kurt avec. Ce dernier massa l'entrée de Blaine doucement et enfonça un doigt dans Blaine, quand le châtain qui le connaissaît par cœur fit buter son doigt contre sa prostate Blaine gémit plus fort et Kurt rajouta un deuxième toujours en visant la glande désirée, en ajoutant toujous des doigts.

-KUUURT ! c'est toi que je veux! –dit Blaine presque en criant et puis merde! Les clients de l'hôtel pouvait les engendrent ils s'en foutaient!

-O.K repondit Kurt. Il reprit du lubrifiant dans sa main et commença à le mettre sur sa verge, puis se repositionna et commença à pénétrer Blaine qui gémit une nouvelle fois de plaisir et de légère souffrance. Le ch^patain attendit le signale et quand il le reçu il commença des va et viens de plus en plus rapide et plus sec en buttant toujours sur la prostate de Blaine.

-hoooooooo kuuuuurt oui pl…plus fooo..oooorrrrtttt! gémit Blaine

-m..mais Blaiiine je... je... Je vais

-Ensemble… Kurt… reussis à dire le brun

-à 3 ? demanda kurt

-à 3… 1

-2

-3

Ils jouirent tout les deux et Blaine gémit en sentant cette sensation de remplis, mais grogna quand Kurt sortit et se leva chercher quelque chose.

-merde Blaine… j'ai paumé les clés!

-t'es pas sérieux, Kurt comment je vais manger moi? Et je vais visiter la France comment ? faut bien que je goûte à tout!

- donc c'est officiel tu préfère la bouffe que moi ? répondit Kurt vexé

-mais non c'est juste que… O.K e t'aime et tout mais allé en France pour pas mangé ça sert à rien!

-O.K bah j'attends quelque chose en échange sinon je te laisse tout seule et je vais me taper en français répondit-il amusé mais en cherchant toujours ces putains de clé !

-noooon Kurt! Oui je t'aime tout passe avant toi et la bouffe c'est bien après toi-même si on est France !

-bon ça va pour cette fois! Ah ! bah je les ai!

-merci merci! Bon maintenant viens me détaché sinon je demande le mariage!

-déjà au bout de 5jours! Merci Blaine!

-c'était ironique je t'aime trop mon chéri!

Kurt ouvrit les menottes pendant que Blaine commença à s'asseoir et agrippa les hanches de Kurt fermement tout en lui léchant le torse.

-blaine chéri on est en sueur et j'ai de la « colle » qui vient de ton pot sur mon ventre!

-maiiiiis je veux te toucher! C'est injuste toi t'étais pas attaché!

-oui mais avoue-le que ça t'as excité! Et puis tu pourras me toucher sous la douche

-ok pour les deux mais ce qui est sûr c'est que toi t'es une bombe de sexe!

-allé hop hop hop direction la douche, après on va au restaurant de l'hôtel et dodo! Je suis fatigué avec la route!

Blaine grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais fut tout de même ravie sous la douche avec le 2ème round de sexe.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans le lit…

-Kurt ?

-mmmmmh

-kurt tu dors?

-mmmmmmmh

-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt!

-quoi Blaine!

-je voulais savoir un truc?

-quoi?

-est-ce que tu voudrais avoir des enfants un jour ?

-j'aimerais tellement! Surtout avec toi! Mais la c'est pas le moment de dormir chéri d'amour

-d'accord bisous je t'aime

-moi aussi je t'aime repondit Kurt en l'embrassait tendrement

-pour toujours ?

-pour toujours c'est à ça que sert le truc jaune qui brille autour de mon doigt!

-moi aussi alors vu qu'on a la même! Dit Blaine en serrant Kurt un peu plus fort contre lui.

Ils s'endormirent très vite cette nuit là.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voili voilou ! Donc je pense mettre un autre chapitre mais ça s'arrêtera à 2 pas plus!

Pensez à mettre des reviews pour me dire ce que

Vous pensez de ça donc pensez

A taty andréa!

bisous je vous aime les choupinous


End file.
